Gilad Pellaeon
'Gilad Pellaeon '''był oficerem Republiki Galaktycznej, a później Imperium Galaktycznego. Biografia Pellaeon urodził się na Korelii, ale gdy był dzieckiem jego rodzina przeprowadziła się na Coruscant. Od tamtej pory stolica stała się jego domem. Gdy miał piętnaście lat, Pellaeon skłamał na temat swojego wieku, by wstąpić do Akademii Raithal. Po ukończeniu studiów zaczął pracę w Departamencie Sądowniczym Floty i był postrzegany jako jeden z najbardziej obiecujących oficerów. Po wspaniałej akcji zatrzymania piratów na Gavryn, Pellaeon szybko awansował. 27 BBY był wystarczająco wysoko postawiony, by słyszeć pogłoski o ''Outbound Flighcie i zniknięciu Jorusa C'baotha. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie prawdopodobnie walczył przeciwko mentalnie niezrównoważonym, zbyt szybko wyrosłym klonom, w kampanii która była uważana za pierwszą Wojnę Klonów. Wojny Klonów Pellaeon służył w armii podczas kolejnych konfliktów z Separatystami. Podczas bitwy o Merson, Pellaeon był dowódcą floty Republikańskiej. Wydał on rozkaz do odwrotu, co spowodowało śmierć przebywającego na planecie mistrza Jedi Ronhara Kima i jego padawana, Tap-Nar-Pala. Pellaeon służył też jako kapitan Statku Leveler podczas bitwy o Gaftikar. Imperium Galaktyczne mały|lewo|150px|Pellaeon, uczeń ThrawnaGdy nastał Nowy Ład, Pellaeon kontynuował swoją służbę w Imperialnej Marynarce. Prawdopodobnie brał udział w imperialnych represjach na Kashyyyku i zniewalaniu populacji Wookieech. Ostatecznie został przydzielony na Gwiezdny Niszczyciel Chimera jako członek dowództwa, gdzie wypracował sobie awans do rangi kapitana, co oznaczało, że był drugą osobą w hierarchii dowodzenia na statku. W tym burzliwym okresie poznał też Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna i częściowo stał się jego uczniem. Chimera brała udział w działaniach floty podczas bitwy o Endor. Wtedy Pellaeon przejął kontrolę nad statkiem, gdy komandor został zabity. Nie wiadomo, czy Pellaeon brał udział w dalszych bitwach z Sojuszem Rebeliantów. Nabrał on jednak szacunku do Rebeliantów po wygranej Nowej Republiki w bitwie o Jakku. Restauracja Imperium Kapitan Pellaeon, pomimo swego niskiego stopnia, był niezwykle szanowany we flocie Imperium, a ponieważ do Nieznanych Regionów przemigrowały głównie imperialna armia i flota, za wstawiennictwem Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna zdobył posadę tymczasowego Imperatora. Zaczął odbudowywać imperialną potęgę na planecie Mexallar. Jednak wkrótce wybuchły zamieszki między środowiskami liberalnymi, chcącymi współżycia z Nową Republiką, a radykalnymi, chcącymi jej unicestwienia. W skutek konfliktu nastąpiła fragmentacja Imperium. Radykaliści utworzyli Najwyższy Porządek, a liberaliści pozostali w Imperium. Pellaeon przez cały konflikt był bierny, lecz po przejęciu większości armii i floty przez Porządek w odpowiedzi dołączył do środowisk liberalnych i wyprowadził Imperium do znanej galaktyki. Imperium Pellaeona mały|prawo|200px|Imperator TymczasowyImperium udało się zająć bez wiedzy Nowej Republiki planetę Sartinaynian. Tam zaczął budować fundamenty na Imperium. Armia i flota razem prowadziły wykopy i budowy, dzięki czemu po jakimś czasie system zaczął porządnie funkcjonować. Tymczasem Imperator prowadził kampanię przez HoloNet, nawołującą do emigracji imperialistów na sektory Imperium. Kampania odniosła skutek i w przestrzeni imperialnej zebrali się zwolennicy Imperium z całej galaktyki. Jednak Gilad był zmęczony władzą i powołał Radę Moffów, sam zrzekając się tytułu Imperatora. Wkrótce później Pellaeon powrócił do służby Imperium w marynarce, przybierając dawny stopień kapitana. Mimo to Imperium zaczęło nosić tytuł Imperium Pellaeona, ze względu na ważną rolę działań Gilada w historii frakcji. Konflikt Karteli Huttów mały|lewo|200px|Pakt PrzyjaźniW czasie intensywnego rozwoju Imperium, Kartel Huttów miała nadzieję na uzyskanie starych zdobyczy Palpatine'a, korzystając ze świeżości i nieustabilizowania Republiki. Jednak by odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia Nowej Republiki, przeniosła swoją flotę jak najdalej od Przestrzeni Huttów, twierdząc, że przeprowadza demilitaryzację po zakończonej wojnie. Ostatecznym celem migracji floty Karteli była planeta Kalee, leżąca blisko imperialnej granicy. Na nieszczęście dla Huttów Pellaeon w momencie lądowania części floty przeprowadzał patrol na granicy Imperium. Zauważył te działania i namówił Radę Moffów, by wysłała na planetę agentów wywiadu. Po przeprowadzeniu śledztwa zamiary Karteli były jasne. Pellaeon, uznając traktat pokojowy po bitwie o Jakku za aktualny, skontaktował się z Nową Republiką i poinformował ich o zagrożeniu. Tymczasem sam przeprowadził serię ataków na Kartel, wszystkie celowo przegrane. Pozornie uciekając sprowadził siły do stolicy Imperium, a wtedy nadeszła pomoc Nowej Republiki. Flota Republiki, pod wodzą Admirała Ackbara rozgromiła zebrane poprzez pościg w jednym miejscu siły Karteli. Po bitwie Sartinaynian zostało okrzyknięte Bastionem, a Pellaeon podpisał z Republiką pakt przyjaźni. Kampania Thrawna Przyjaźń z Republiką nie trwała jednak długo. Po 4 latach od ataku Karteli, w galaktyce pojawił się Najwyższy Porządek i Thrawn, który zaofiarował Radzie Moffów przyłączenie się do Imperium Thrawna i stanięcie do walki z Nową Republiką. Rada Moffów przyjęła tą propozycję z radością. mały|lewo|Pellaeon i jego mistrzPellaeon początkowo toczył w sobie rozterki psychiczne, jednak ostatecznie stanął po stronie swojego byłego mistrza, który wspierał go przez wiele lat. Zaczął wierzyć, że Thrawn może uczynić władzę w galaktycę silną i stabilną. Szybko też został zastępcą Thrawna na Chimerze, którą Thrawn wybrał na swój okręt flagowy, mając do wyboru wśród niemalże całej floty Porządku i Imperium. Po bitwie o Bilbringi, w czasie której Chiss zmarł, zabity przez swojego ochroniarza, Rukha, Gilad wycofał się. Na granicy Nieznanych Regionów większość floty podzieliła się ponownie na Porządek i Imperium Pellaeona, a reszta podjęła decyzję stworzenia nowej frakcji - Nowego Imperium. Pellaeon objął stronę frakcji noszącej jego nazwisko, a w dyplomatycznych rozmowach z Mon Mothmą odzyskał przestrzeń imperialną, zwaną Nadsektorem Bastion. Pomimo autonomii Imperium, Nowa Republika podjęła decyzję o stacjonowaniu na Bastionie części wojsk, w razie kolejnego przewrotu. Przewrót Daali mały|200px|Daala zabija Radę MoffówW 13 ABY była admirał Imperium Galaktycznego Natasi Daala powróciła z Otchłani. Po dowiedzeniu się o istnieniu Imperium Pellaeona postanowiła zdobyć sobie władzę nad nim. Znalazła też Pellaeona i dowiadując się o jego niskiej randze pomimo tylu zasług na prawach Imperium Galaktycznego promowała go do stopnia admirała i uczyniła go swym zastępcą. Wraz z niechętnym totalitarnym działaniom Daali Pellaeonem wymordowała Radę Moffów i zaczęła sprawować faktyczną władzę w Nadsektorze Bastion. Flota Imperium pod wodzą Daali ruszyła na Akademię Jedi na Yavin IV. Pomimo wielkiej przewagi liczebnej flota pani admirał została rozgromiona przez siły Nowej Republiki. Sam okręt flagowy Daali, Niewidzialny Młot został zniszczony przez byłą Jedi Callistę Ming i uległ zniszczeniu w objęciach gazowego giganta, Yavin Prime. Daala uciekła na jednym z ocalałych niszczycieli, wcześniej nadając Pellaeonowi dowództwo nad całą flotą Imperium. Gilad postanowił odnowić pokój z Nową Republiką. Nowo wybrana Rada Moffów za zasługi w odnowieniu pokoju promowała go na stopień Wielkiego Admirała. Wojna z Yuuzhan Vongami Pellaeon pozostał dowódcą Imperialnej Floty. Jako najwyższy dowódca wojskowy w Imperium był głównym doradcą Rady Moffów, ciała zarządzającego Imperium. Podczas inwazji Yuuzhan Vongów wykorzystał swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie i nauki Thrawna prowadząc Flotę ramię w ramię z dawnymi wrogami, przekonując moffów, że zrobiłby niezależnie od ich poparcia i że Flota pójdzie za nim gdziekolwiek tylko on zapragnie. Po bitwie o Ithor, Pellaeon został zmuszony do wycofanie się do Przestrzeni Imperium, aby zapobiec przed wybuchem powstania. Kiedy Leia Organa Solo przybyła na Bastion po bitwie o Borleias, Pellaeon dał jej mapy nadprzestrzeni w zamian za informacje o yammosku. Kiedy dostrzegł jak wielkim zagrożeniem są Yuuzhan Vongowie, zasugerował dołączenie do Nowej Republiki, lecz moffowie nie zgodzili się na ten pomysł. Sytuacja zmieniła się po bitwie o Bastion. Yuuzhan Vongowie wysłali małe, ale znaczące siły, który miały zniszczyć imperialnych. Pellaeon otarł się o śmierć, kiedy koralowy skoczek staranował mostek Chimery - został uratowany dzięki staraniom Uzdrowicielki Jedi, Tekli, choć co końca życia będzie lekko utykał. Pellaeon odzyskał zdrowie na tyle, by poprowadzić Marynarkę podczas bitwy o Borosk ciągle przebywając w zbiorniku z bactą. Po bitwie o Borosk, Pellaeon powiadomił Radę Moffów iż zamierza się przyłączyć do Nowej Republiki, aby pokonać Yuuzhan Vongów i że rada albo poprze jego decyzję albo on zabierze Imperialną Marynarkę z Przestrzeni Imperium. Wielki admirał Pellaeon okazał się być godnym następcą Thrawna. Odnosił zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem w walce z siłami komandora B'shitha Vorrika, skierowanymi przeciwko Imperium. Dowodził siłami Imperium gdy te wspomagały Nową Republikę podczas odbijania okupowanej przez wroga Coruscant. Razem, Imperium i Republika, pokonały najeźdźców i przywróciły pokój w Galaktyce. Najwyższy Moff mały|lewo|Najwyższy Moff PellaeonPo wydarzeniach z czasów wojny z Yuuzhan Vongami temat jego osoby stał się niezwykle kontrowersyjnym. Wielu moffów poparło projekt uniesienia go na stanowisko Najwyższego Moffa, jednak niemalże równie wielu uznawało go nieodpowiednim do pełnienia jakiejkolwiek funkcji. Jednak ostatecznie moffowie pałający niechęcią do Pellaeona zostali przegłosowani, a Gilad stał się nowym przywódcą Rady Moffów. Postanowił jednak przejść na emeryturę, zrzekając się wszystkich funkcji oprócz Najwyższego Moffa, którą zachował, mając nadzieję zjednoczyć politycznie Imperium. Operacja Przywrócenie Przez 10 lat emerytury Pellaeona Nowa Republika niemalże nie upadła, przytłaczana Najwyższym Porządkiem. Najwyższy Moff wolał jednak zachować bierność wobec konfliktów, znając rozbieżność imperialnych podglądów i obawiając się wojny domowej. Jednak nie pozostał obojętny, gdy na arenie konfliktu pojawiła się trzecia strona - Nowe Imperium. Pellaeon, uznając je za najbliższe ideom swojego Imperium, postanowił udzielić frakcji wsparcia w walce. Było to akurat po pierwszym ataku na Nową Republikę. Pellaeon udzielił schronienia flocie Nowego Imperium na należącej do Nadsektora Bastion planecie Muunilinst. Jednak Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy, mający na planecie swoją siedzibę, zbuntował się, co zaskutkowało okupacją Muunilinst. Nie będąc pewnym zamiarów Nowego Imperium Pellaeon udzielił mu jedynie wsparcia nominalnego. Czynnie uczestniczył też w negocjacjach Republiki i Imperium. Po podpisaniu traktatu pokojowego państwo Gilada stało się autonomiczną częścią Nowego Imperium. Pellaeonowi odpowiadało to rozwiązanie. Po tych wydarzeniach Pellaeon przeszedł na emeryturę, zmniejszając rolę Najwyższego Moffa w państwie. Najwyższy Komandor Sojuszu Pellaeon uważnie obserwował jednak wydarzenia w galaktyce. Gdy w roku 36 ABY wybuchła Wojna rojów, w Republice nastąpiły wewnętrzne reformy, wskutek czego Nowa Republika przekształciła się w Sojusz Galaktyczny. Gilad bardzo popierał nowy rząd. Po śmierci przywódcy Sił Obrony Sojuszu, Siena Sovva, został poproszony przez Prezydenta Galaktycznego Sojuszu, Cala Omasa, o objęcie tymczasowego dowództwa nad Siłami Obrony Sojuszu Galaktycznego dopóki nie zostanie wybrany nowy. Pellaeon przyjął tą propozycję i dowodził siłami Galaktycznego Sojuszu do końca wojny rojów. Pellaeon pełnił swoją funkcję tak dobrze, że Cal Omas mianował go stałym Najwyższym Komandorem. Insurekcja koreliańska mały|Najwyższy Moff Pellaeon w swych ogrodach na BastionieW 40 ABY Wywiad Sojuszu Galaktycznego wykrył, że Korelianie w tajemnicy prowadzą pracę nad ponownym uruchomieniem stacji Centerpoint, a ponadto budują nową flotę szturmową. Gdy admirał dowiedział się o tym, wspólnie z innymi dowódcami przygotował plan, który miał pokazać Korelii jej miejsce w galaktyce. Operacji nadano kryptonim "Okrążenie". Starannie wybrano cele misji lecz najważniejszym z nich było unieszkodliwienie stacji Centerpoint. Do wykonania zaplanowanych zadań oddelegowano pięć grup uderzeniowych Jedi oraz Drugą Flotę. Akcja zakończyła się połowicznym sukcesem, gdyż tylko unieruchomienie stacji Centerpoint powiodło się w stu procentach. Natomiast pomniejsze zadania nie zostały wykonane. Gilad wspólnie z innymi dowódcami zdegradował i wysłał na leczenie admirała Klauskina, który nieprzemyślanie zaatakował Tralusa. Mimo aktu agresji ze strony Sojuszu, pani premier Pięciu Światów, Aidel Saxan, zaproponowała pokojowe rozmowy w neutralnej przestrzeni. Pellaeon zgodził się na jej propozycję i wspólnie z ochroną Jedi, wyruszył na stację Toryaz, w układzie Kuata. Tam rozpoczęto rozmowy mające doprowadzić do pokoju między Sojuszem, a Korelią. Nieoczekiwanie zostały one przerwane gdy pewnej nocy dwudziestu koreliańskich zamachowców, przeniknęło na stację i zaatakowało delegatów. W ataku, Gilad o mało nie stracił życia. Uratował go plan jego szefa ochrony, Tycha Celchu, który doradził mu nocleg w innej sypialni w zamian za pozostawienie sobowtóra w tej docelowej. W konsekwencji Jedi pokonali napastników lecz w zamachu zginął sobowtór admirała oraz pani premier Saxan. W związku z tymi wydarzeniami, obrady przerwano. Pellaeon dopilnował by Celchu i Wedge Antilles przeprowadzili śledztwo mające na celu ujawnienie sprawcy i gdy to zawiodło, wrócił na Coruscant. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Gilad zrezygnował z pełnionej w Sojuszu funkcji, zdegustowany pomysłem powołania Straży Sojuszu Galaktycznego. Jego stanowisko zajęła Cha Niathal. Tymczasem Pellaeon zauważał zmiany w Sojuszu przeprowadzane przez Aarona Shelvina i jako Najwyższy Moff próbował przekonać Radę, że niebezpieczne jest do niego dołączyć. Ostatnie dni Ostatnią bitwą w jakiej brał udział była druga bitwa o Fondor. Po poddaniu się Fondoru i nieprzerwaniu walki przez Dartha Caedusa Pellaeon postanowił wspomóc admirał Niathal. Został zastrzelony przez Tahiri Veilę. Zanim umarł zdążył wezwać na pomoc flotę admirał Daali. Charakter Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:SuperSzym Kategoria:Havenite Officer Kategoria:Fanon o Nowym Imperium/Postacie Kategoria:Kampania Thrawna Kategoria:Wybitni stratedzy Kategoria:Imperialni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Korelianie